


You take my body, I give you heat

by GoodCompany (orphan_account)



Series: We can do the tango just for two [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Brian, Boys In Love, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GoodCompany
Summary: It just will not leave him alone. The roots have really dug in, despite him trying desperately to stop them. He resolves to ask Freddie if they can room switch when they head out on tour in a few days, but, he needs to think of a reason why. He always rooms with Brian. He needs a plausible reason why he shouldn’t and can’t room with him.For the life of him he cannot think of one. So he figures maybe he should just ask Freddie and tell him the reason why he wants to switch.--Or Roger is pining for Brian. A lot.





	You take my body, I give you heat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and with smut. I've not written smut in over a year. Yikes. Please enjoy though.

Roger shakes his head, trying to clear the thought from his mind before it can really take hold, plant roots there and grow into something that he can never really stop. 

But over the coming days he finds that the thought just keeps coming back to him and will not quit. Whether he’s alone in his bed, sat behind his kit in rehearsal or playing cards and drinking with the rest of the band. 

It just will not leave him alone. The roots have really dug in, despite him trying desperately to stop them. He resolves to ask Freddie if they can room switch when they head out on tour in a few days, but, he needs to think of a reason why. He always rooms with Brian. He needs a plausible reason why he shouldn’t and can’t room with him. 

For the life of him he cannot think of one. So he figures maybe he should just ask Freddie and tell him the reason why he wants to switch.

‘I dream of Brian, naked and moaning my name, hand wrapped around his cock as I fuck him. So rooming with him is probably not a great idea.’

Yup. That should do it.

Turns out that it doesn’t.

“Maybe you should do it then darling. Might get it out of your system. I’ll ask if we can arrange an end room for you both and put Deaky and I a few doors down away from you so that you and Bri can have some privacy.” Freddie grins.

Fuck. 

It seems that Freddie actually thinks that this might be good for them. “Brian has been uncharacteristically withdrawn as well recently, he might just need a good hard shag.”

That… was unexpected.

But no, Roger can’t do it. There’s no telling what it’d do to their relationship and, consequently, the band. There comes a point where the good of the band has to come before his own personal feelings and wants. He’ll have to get over himself, deal with his own weird fantasies about his best friend and get on with being the rockstar that he’s supposed to be instead of some lovelorn fool for an overly tall poodle.

(The first night on tour is surprisingly easy. Mainly because he gets blind drunk, but still.)

They play, and absolutely kill it, the crowd going mental at any given opportunity. The adrenaline courses through Roger’s body and he almost feels high as he steps off the stage. He’s so buzzed that the first beer goes straight to his head as he downs it. And then the next and the next, and he’s drunk pretty quickly for him. So quickly that he remembers next to nothing except being dumped unceremoniously onto his bed by Brian and John, fully dressed by about midnight.

He wakes in the morning with a banging headache and a sandpaper rough mouth and throat, and groans loudly.

“Morning.” Brian chirps from the bed next to him. 

“Unf.” He mumbles, crashing his hand over his eyes and slamming them shut again as a sliver of stupidly bright light hits his face.

“Hangover?”

“Fuck off Brian.”

“Fair enough.” Comes the response with a laugh. 

In this moment Roger thinks he could really kill Brian, but then he sees the unruly curls and lithe limbs and long fingers that he could see causing him so much pleasure.. and well. 

Perhaps he doesn’t think he could kill him really. Maybe hurt him a little bit with some scathing comment about a solo, or, more likely something to do with physics. Sorry, astrophysics. 

He grimaces when he decides to move, his head feels like there’s a set of skittles rattling around in it and his legs feel like they’re made from jelly as he tries to walk. He hears another laugh, although it’s more of a giggle, and his body reacts so quickly that it’s no longer the hangover making it hard for his legs to move. 

He really needs to get this out of his system somehow. But is sex with Brian really the answer?

He showers slowly, taking his sweet time and jerking off very quietly before he needs to face Brian again.

The rest of the week goes by in relatively similar fashion. Show nights equalling horrific hangover the following mornings and Roger wanking in the shower hoping to god that Brian doesn’t hear him coming with Brian’s name spilling from his lips. 

It’s a little embarrassing really. Beating one off to the totally imagined image of his best friend on his knees sucking his cock. He feels like a horny teenager all over again. 

Week 2 of the tour changes things up slightly. He goes easier on the booze, aware that while drunk he has the capacity to really put his foot in it and say something inappropriate or stupid to Brian or, at least say it in his vicinity so that he can hear rather than actually to him. He’s also aware that he talks more in his sleep when he’s drunk, and he really doesn’t need his asleep and drunk self outing his deepest feelings to Brian. 

So, less alcohol, more smoking and trying to pick up chicks to take his mind off the body he so craves and hopefully take the edge off his frustration. 

He manages 2 blow jobs in dingy toilets and 1 quick fumbled shag in the alley outside a club somewhere in middle America. Not exactly his best return for a week on tour.

It doesn’t really ease his pent up sexual frustration. If anything it makes it worse. He’s 100% certain that sex with Brian in any form would be 100% better than anything he could get from some groupie that throws herself at him at the first chance. 

They get to Detroit and it’s freezing, literally. Roger thinks that it’s the coldest place he’s ever been, the wind bites at his fingers as he sucks on a cigarette quickly and promises frostbite if he’s not quick about finishing it off. He dashes back into the hotel room from the balcony once he’s done and crawls into bed still fully clothed, flinging the covers around him as best he can. He cocoons himself, tucking the covers under his legs and feet, making sure that the only skin not below the covers is his head and one arm that clutches at the tv remote. He flicks channels and lands on a rerun of Easy Rider, watching lazily as he tries to simultaneously stay warm and not fall asleep. 7pm isn’t very rock and roll after all. 

“Cold mate?” Brian asks as he finally gets back to the room, eyes a little droopy and skin flushed from what Roger assumes is one too many beers with John. 

“It’s fucking freezing and the heating is as high as it’ll go.” Roger moans, drawing his arm back inside the covers and tucking them up to his chin. “And this duvet is not nearly thick enough.”

“Well, why don’t we just push the beds together and pool our body heat tonight then?” 

Roger’s eyes widen and his head cocks to the side as he looks at Brian. He’s serious. Shit.

“Uh. Yeah, ok then, if you think it’ll work.”

“You’re freezing and I’m hot. It’ll help at least.”

 _Uh, yeah, you are hot_ Roger thinks, sitting up against the headboard. “O- ok then.” He eventually mumbles.

He doesn’t move, just watches Brian as he moves around the room, shifting things carefully before he pushes the other bed closer to Roger’s. There’s a soft thud as the frames clang together and Roger shifts slightly.

_Fuck._

His brain almost implodes as he watches Brian strip down to his underwear and crawl under the covers beside him. Brian has stripped in front of him and been nearly naked near him before, but not this close and definitely not in practically the same bed. 

“You’re going have to unroll yourself from that duvet if you want some of my body heat.” Brian chuckles quietly, curls shaking softly as he leans against the headboard next to Roger. “And maybe come a little closer too. Works better that way.”

Roger shivers, from the cold or the fact that he was drifting closer to the object of his wet dreams he’s not overly sure. He nods and uncurls the material from under his legs, and shimmies closer to Brian, allowing him to grasp the edge of the duvet and roll it over his own slightly to overlap them. 

“Are we really going to try to sleep this early?” Roger asks as he gets comfortable again, his clothed thigh pressing into Brian’s bare one.

“We’re not trying to sleep. We’re just watching the film and if we fall asleep, we fall asleep. Just means we’ll be fresh for the show tomorrow.” Brian shrugs, throwing Roger one of those blinding smiles that Roger is so fond of.

Roger nods.

He doesn’t remember the end of the film. He doesn’t remember falling asleep. And he definitely doesn’t remember looping his arm around Brian’s waist and snuggling into his shoulder as he slept. 

But that’s how he wakes up, with a small patch of his drool pooled on Brian’s skin. 

“Shit.” He mumbles softly, pulling his arm back slowly, only for it to be grabbed and pulled back around the narrow body.

“Don’t you dare move, I’m comfy and warm. Stay put Rog.” Brian whispers.

Roger swallows thickly, eyes passing over the angular features of Brian’s face as the slightly older man dozes next to him softly. He’s not sure he’s ever been quite this close to Brian before, at least, not so intimately and his body is beginning to react to it. Quite strongly.

He angles his lower body away from Brian as carefully as he can, trying not to disturb him or make it obvious what he’s doing. 

It’s nice though. Being this close to Brian at this time of the morning. He’s warm and soft, and there’s something very comforting about the feel of Brian’s bare skin against him. But it’s really not helping him with his feelings at all. If anything, it’s bound to make them worse and really, Roger can’t deal with that. Not one bit.

“Uh, Bri, I really need to piss and take a shower.” He says quietly after a while. “So can I have my arm back please?”

Brian lets him go, reluctantly Roger feels, and he slips off into the bathroom as quickly (and as hidden) as he can, locking the door behind him. His body is on fire as he strips, relieves himself and clambers in to the shower. For a long while he just stands there, with the water beating down against his burning skin and his hand wrapped loosely around his dick, his mind working overtime. Eventually he snaps out of it and comes as quietly as possible, showering all evidence of his orgasm and his guilt of coming with Brian on his mind again down the drain. 

They don’t speak of that night, but it feels to Roger like something has changed between them. Brian is usually fairly touchy, not quite as much as Freddie is but over the coming days Roger swears he feels more touches from him than normal.

A hand on his knee as they laugh together, a fleeting brush of fingers across his lower back as Brian slips by him in the breakfast line, a soft yet insistent press of a palm between his shoulder blades as they hug. But it’s the soft dancing fingers across his forearm and over his neck as they wait in line for coffee or by the bar for a beer that gets him every time. 

His skin bursts into goosebumps and his hairs raise when Brian touches him skin to skin and it’s driving Roger crazy by the time they reach Indianapolis 2 weeks later. He’s barely controlling himself around Brian at this point and it’s now verging on downright shameful how quickly he comes now whilst thinking of Brian. Brian on his knees sucking his dick, Brian on his hands and knees moaning whilst being fucked to within an inch of his life, Brian riding him. Just fucking Brian really.

Roger is well and truly fucked. 

He bursts through the door of their hotel room after their show, dying for the bathroom but that quickly gets forgotten when he sees the sleeping arrangements.

If he thought he was fucked before, he is now.

“There must be some sort of mix up.” He offers meekly when Brian stops just behind him close enough for Roger to feel a tickle from Brian’s hair across his shoulder.

“We’ve shared a bed before Rog. It’s not a problem.”

Roger nods, dumps his bag by the wall and disappears into the bathroom. When he comes out, Brian has settled himself on the far side of the bed and is gazing out of the window at the skyline. Roger takes a second to just appreciate his form. The long, lithe torso with narrow shoulders and a shock of dark curly hair. He’s beautiful and Roger realises as he watches him that perhaps he doesn’t just want to shag Brian, it’s not some quick and easy fuck he wants from him. He blinks slowly and undresses, slipping under the covers on his side of the double bed. 

He stares at the ceiling for a while, arms folded under his head, until he feels the bed move and Brian slip in beside him quickly after undressing.

“Rog..” Brian says, rolling onto his side to face Roger.

Roger copies him and smiles. “Bri..”

“When are you going to kiss me?”

“Wh- I- uh-” Roger stammers, words stuck in his throat as Brian’s gaze pierces his. 

“You’re useless.”

“I’m-” Roger closes his eyes for a second, needing to just get away from the searching gaze. “Useless.” He eventually concedes.

“So..?” Brian asks again. “I know you want to. Have done for a while now.”

Roger swallows. Brian’s not exactly wrong is he? And yet, he can’t bring himself to cross that line. They’re best friends and bandmates. They live in each others pockets. In the end he doesn’t have to do it. 

At first, he startles, eyes going wide and body tense. It’s only when Brian’s hand grazes his arm softly that he relaxes, hand moving to push into Brian’s hair as he finally kisses Brian back.

Kissing Brian is much like playing with Brian. Easy yet intense. His lips are soft and pliant, his hands deft and dextrous, tracing soft patterns across his skin. Behind the easy softness there’s a burning intensity that Roger can taste, he can taste it in the insistent swipe of Brian’s tongue across his lips and he can feel it in the way Brian’s fingers grow bolder and more inquisitive as they move. He can taste it in Brian’s moans as they roll over, Brian’s body pressing down into his, crushing him into the mattress. 

“Fuck.” He breathes out somewhere between kisses. “Fuck, Bri.”

“If you’re up for it.” Brian smiles with a hint of a glint in his eye. 

Roger groans out a small _’Oh hell yes’_ and rises up suddenly, running his hands up and down Brian’s arms slowly, nails dragging across the skin ever so slightly, drawing goosebumps, and kisses him, this time with more urgency. Brian goes with it and this time there’s a fire behind it all.

A raging fire that Roger has never felt before. A fire that burns across his skin and sets his soul soaring. He digs both his hands into Brian’s hair and tugs slightly, biting at his lips and bumping their hips together sharply. 

They both moan together at the first feel of dick sliding against dick, the friction of the fabric between making the sensation that much sharper for them both. It doesn’t take long for Brian to slide his hands down between them and push his briefs down his thighs, somehow taking Roger’s with them, and pushing the covers off them both.

Roger groans as Brian’s hips crash back down against his giving a delicious slide of skin against skin, setting his body alight once more. 

He’s burning and it only gets stronger when Brian stops kissing him to leave a scorching trail down his throat, sucking, licking and biting as he moves, and over his chest. It reaches a crescendo when he feels a puff of warm air over his cock and a wetness swipe over the head.

“Don’t.” He whispers, fingers winding into Brian’s hair once more and tugging.

“You don’t want me to suck you off?” Brian asks, licking a line along the underside of his cock. 

“I do, but I want to fuck you more, and I’ll come if you blow me.” He says.

Brian grins and shifts, pressing a kiss to Rogers hip bones before sliding his body back over Roger’s to whisper against his lips “want me to ride you?”

Roger’s brain all but implodes with the mental image of Brian in his lap, bouncing and grinding on him. But - “No.”

Roger grasps at Brian’s hips, kisses him quickly and flips them over, grinding his hips down into Brian, revelling in the flush that’s crept up over his skin and the desperate need that’s shining from his eyes. 

“I want-” he pauses, wrapping his hand around Brian’s cock “-you like this-” and strokes slowly “-to drive you crazy like this.”

Brian writhes underneath him, rocking his hips to push his cock through Roger’s hand, whining at the friction it creates. “Lube and - ah - condoms are in my bag, top pocket.” He breathes out, rocking slowly into Roger’s fist and body. 

He preps Brian slowly, relishing the whines and moans that he pulls from Brian as he fingers and jerks him off simultaneously. He lets his eyes roam over Brian freely, taking in everything he was unable to or afraid to before this happened, and smiles. He’s all angles and limbs, an expanse of pale skin that’s flushed with desire and lust and Roger thinks that he’s never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

Brian’s eyes are dark and hooded, and his body is twitching under Roger’s touch, his lips kiss swollen and red. Roger groans and rocks his hips slightly, desperate for some friction on his aching cock.

“Fuck, Rog, please, just fuck me.” Brian begs, eyes pleading with Roger to do something, anything, just more than he is now.

“Oh - Oh God, Bri..” Roger pants as he finally pushes in slowly, Brian’s body tensing slightly and then relaxing quickly. 

He’s tight and warm and Roger feels as if he’s going to come far too soon if Brian keeps making the sounds that he’s making. He’s whimpering and moaning shamelessly, his fingers scrabbling against Roger’s sweat soaked skin, teeth pulling at his lower lip and eyes flickering open and closed. He’s arching off the bed and rocking his hips into Roger as Roger fucks him slowly, fingernails digging into Brian’s hips harshly. 

Roger is struggling to breathe, to see straight, but has enough left in his mind to ghost his fingers over Brian’s leaking cock to tease the skin softly as he rocks his hips. Brian is falling, Roger can see it, can feel it and it’s stunning. His cheeks hollow as his mouth forms a perfect ‘O’, and his back arches again, driving his cock into Roger’s palm. His eyes squeeze shut tightly and his nails bite into Roger’s bicep as he comes wordlessly.

Roger’s hips stutter as Brian clenches around him tightly as he orgasms. Roger’s mind explodes and his body follows, thrusting hard and fast into Brian as he comes too, body caving and collapsing onto Brian still buried inside him. 

It takes a few moments for Roger to gather himself and regain the use of his body, and he pulls out of Brian carefully, tossing the condom into the bin and fetching a cloth from the bathroom. “So….” He starts as he rolls back onto the bed and hands the cloth to Brian.

“So…” Brian grins back. 

“That was -”

“Epic.” Brian finishes for him, folding the cloth up and dropping it carefully onto the nightstand.

“Epic.” Roger agrees. “That was an epic shag. You’re an epic shag.”

Brian’s face crinkles into a laugh and Roger starts to laugh too, his body shaking as it takes over completely. 

“You’re weren’t so bad yourself.” Brian eventually says, turning onto his side once more to face Roger.

“Only not bad? I take back the epic shag part. I was epic, you were fine in that case.”

“Oh shut up.”

The kiss this time is soft and sweet, a gentle press of lips and caress of a hand down Roger’s cheek. He melts into it, letting Brian pull him closer and wind them together tightly. 

-

“Told you Brian just needed a shag.” Freddie grins the next day, eyeing Brian from where he stands. “Clearly it was a good one.”

Roger ducks his head and tucks a stray strand of hair back behind his ear. “It was alright, yeah.”

“That’s not what he told me.” Freddie winks and struts off back to the front of the stage for sound check.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? I'm well out of practice for smut, but I can always be persuaded to write more.... :)
> 
> I’m on Tumblr too.  
> [ come say hi](http://www.bananasplit86.tumblr.com)


End file.
